Puberty
by KidWithTheGlasses
Summary: Ciel wakes up one morning an notices a change. Sebastien tells him about puberty while dealing with the situation.
1. Chapter 1

"Nnng..." Ciel grumbled as he awoke from his slumber. As he sat up, he felt a strange sensation between his legs. "Sebastien..." he called grogily.

His butler soon arrived in the doorway leading into his bedroom. "Yes, my young master?" he said. Ciel looked at him with tired eyes, and then at the buldge in between his thighs.

Sebastien let out a small chuckle. "You're wondering what that is, aren't you, young master?" Ciel nodded without hesitation. "How do I make it go away?" he groaned.

Sebastien drafted his hand down to the restrained tent. "Does it hurt when I do this?" Ciel blushed furiously while biting his lip. He shook his head in response.

"Good." said his butler. "Sebastien what are you-" he was interrupted by the shock when his butler completely stripped him of all his clothes. "Stop it now, Sebastien!" he screeched. "Do you want it gone or not?" he retorted coldly to his master.

Ciel looked away and hesitantly said, "Fine."

"How did this begin, my lord?" his butler questioned.

"I just woke up, is all." he said, unsure of what the bulge meant.

"Were you thinking of anything, say, perverted?" he smirked.

"No!" Ciel shouted. "I don't do things like that, unlike you!" he yelled. "Now, now. No need to get upset, young lord. It's common for boys your age to get these once in a while. You are almost an adolescent, you know."

"Please, just make it go away." he whined. "Is that an order, young lord?" he questioned. He didn't want Ciel to regret his decision later. "Yes. This is an order!" he commanded. "...As you wish..." he replied.

Sebastien ripped off his white gloves with his teeth as his master lie on the bed, waiting impatiently. He slid his cold hands over Ciel's glowing, violet eye. "I'll be gentle." he whispered.

He dragged his elegant hands over his master's body and stopped at the base of the area that needed treatment. His master began to tremble beneath him, panting and sweating already.

"S..." Ciel breathed. "Do whatever you want, young master." he said soothingly. Ciel gulped and nodded with his eyes shut. The poor boy bit his lip to avoid saying his butler's name.

Sebastien stroked his aching area. "S...Sebas..." he moaned. Ciel began writhing and twisting from under his butler. He made embarrassing noises, so he couldn't help but turn red. His butler quickened his pace making Ciel's moans and squeaks gradually louder.

"Sebast...!" he groaned. He shifted uncomfortably from all the pleasure. His butler suddenly grabbed his aching and throbbing member and pumped it slowly. His master let out a loud gasp and shuddered in pleasure.

He reached out for his butler who was leaning over his hips. He grabbed his hair and let out a loud groan. Tears leaked from Ciel's eyes from the overwhelming pleasure. "Ah! Sebastien!" he cried breathlessly. He began to arch his back.

He moaned loudly as Sebastien pumped faster. With his free hand, he brushed the matted hair our of Ciel's flushed face. He panted heavily in between moans. He bit his lip, he didn't want it to end.

He grew more tired, and the heat in his stomach grew more and more unbearable. He groaned and writhed beneath his torturing butler. He bit his lip too hard and began to bleed. He didn't care. He would do that a thousand more times before this would end.

But sadly, that would never happen. With a loud, whining moan, he screamed his butler's name. Ciel released his semen all over Sebastien before collapsing under the torturer. He quickly fell asleep quietly after his treatment.

"Sleep well, my lord." his semen-covered butler whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel woke up suddenly to wet pajamas. "Disgusting!" he shouted. Sebastien heard Ciel's shouting and came to check up on him. "What is it, young mast-" He caught a sight of the mess.

Sebastien let out a chuckle. He took his handerchief and attempted to clean up the still-wet mess. "Puberty has its wonders. Doesn't it, young lord?" Ciel looked away as he blew a hair out of his face.

His butler grabbed his green suit and walking stick and began changing him. Ciel looked at his butler's hands as he buttoned his shirt, one at a time. "There we are, master." Sebastien said with a smile. Ciel stood up, grabbing his walking stick along with him.

"You have a private lesson at fourteen-hundred, and a dinner party later this evening." his butler said while walking behind him as if he was his shadow. Ciel felt awfully tired, and nearly fell onto the carpet in the hallway. "Please cancel the private lesson, Sebastien." he said. His butler gave a nod. "The dinner party, as well?"

Ciel stood in place and his butler came to a halt along with him. "Lady Elizabeth will be attending, as well." he stated.

"Alright." he said. "I will attend, then."

"Ah, my young master, showing compassion for his young finacee." he smirked.

"Whatever." Ciel scoffed.

* * *

"Ciel!" Lady Elizabeth shouted.

He rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm. Yes, she could be quite a nuisance at times. Pinkening this, frillying up that, cutening the servants, but, he still loved her. He loved her very much, indeed.

"Good evening, Lizzy." he said. She curtsied after he had greeted her. Ciel came here mostly for the purpose of business, but he thought he could see his betrothed, as well.

* * *

Ciel sat in the carriage in front of his butler, dozing off. "Are you tired from all that dancing, young lord?" He gave a tired nod and went into a light sleep.

Memories of the dream from last night rammed into his head._ He couldn't remember if it was real or not. He awoke with a jolt and shook his head._

_"What is it, young master?" Sebastien asked. _

_Ciel look up hesitantly. "What happened last night? I can't seem to recall anything." he asked. Sebastien thought for a moment._

_"You went to bed a little early. If I recall correctly, you said you wanted to sleep in a bit, so you didn't stay up." he stated._

_"Is that all?"_

_His butler gave a quick nod. "Why do you ask, young lord?"_

_"I just forgot, is all." he spat out._

_Ciel stared out of the carriage window, awaiting to see his mansion. He wanted to sleep. Oh, how wonderful sleep would be for him._

_Ciel stared out the carriage window_


End file.
